One last look, until tomorrow
by sunglasseslad0800
Summary: This is a one shot a wrote about the day Anthony moved out of the smosh house, im sure it wasn't all happy happy after living together for so long. So this is kind of how I imagined it going, hope you enjoy please review!


The two men looked at the almost empty room, a wave of emotions flooded through them – yet neither reacted. A big white empty room, a room that used to be filled with so much colour was now stripped of it's individuality. It made the room feel bigger, yet colder. It was almost as if no-one ever lived here, no trace of anyone.

The tallest of the two men, walked over and grabbed a box. The smaller one followed his actions, lifting another box, the last box. Together they carried the boxes out to the big van that stood outside their house. They piled each of their boxes in the back of the van.

"Do you have to go to the new house straight away or can you stay for a bit?" The smaller man asked.

"No I can stay for a bit" The taller one smiled.

The two men walked back into the house, the house that was so familiar to both of them. The tallest one sat down on the sofa as the smaller one grabbed two beers from the fridge. The two sat drinking their beers in almost perfect silence, the kind of silence that allowed one to think, to reminisce and worst of all – to let nostalgia hit you right where it hurts. A silence could never be awkward between best friends of course, especially not with a friendship as perfect as this.

It left both men thinking, _how will things change from here?_

In theory nothing was to change, regular visits. But both men wondered how long they could keep that up. Would it get tiring, would visiting each other suddenly become more of a hassle? Would those nights they spent playing video games and late night editing sessions suddenly fade away?

"Are you excited about the new house Anthony?" The smaller man asked.

"Yeah" He nodded, "I guess I am".

Anthony couldn't help but wonder if it was too late too change his mind, if it was too late to decide he wanted to stay here with his oldest friend. The friend that knew everything about him, every little thing. All the bad habits and signs that he was down. But Anthony would never show his hesitation, moving in with his girlfriend was normal – a lot of people were married at his age.

"Remember if you need any help moving furniture or anything, just call me" Ian said.

Ian was taking it well on the outside, but what was it going to be like living without Anthony? His best friend not being across the hall any more, sure they would see each other all the time but it wouldn't be quite the same as eating breakfast together every morning.

Ian looked at his oldest friend, they had never been the kind of people to have the long emotional talks despite the fact Ian had the urge to have one right now. He wanted to tell Anthony that he was scared he would forget him. He wanted to talk about how scared he was of the possibility that smosh would become a hassle and all of a sudden not worth it any more. The empire they had spent six years building up wouldn't be easy to let go.

It was almost as if the two were finally growing up, moving in with the girlfriends they never thought they would have in high school. In a matter of days Melanie Ian's girlfriend would be living here with him. Yet they didn't feel grown up, they still felt like the goofy duo that moved in here years ago, the two that got on so well because of their mutual immaturity.

"Anthony?" Ian asked, setting his beer down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Yeah?" Anthony answered.

"Are you nervous at all? You know about moving in with Kalel?" Ian asked, hoping his answer would resemble even slightly his feelings on the topic.

"I wasn't gonna tell anyone, but I'm scared shitless" Anthony laughed.

Ian knew when Anthony was nervous or scared, the best cure for him was to make jokes and laugh.

Ian smiled at his friend, "Me too".

"I'm gonna miss you buddy" Anthony said, patting Ian on the shoulder.

"Me too man, it's definitely gonna be different here without you" Ian replied.

There was so much more the two could have said to each other, so many more feelings floating around inside of them. But neither spoke of them in fear of breaking down in front of the other. In those two simple sentences they had said enough to each other to get the meaning across.

The time came where Anthony had to head off, Kalel was waiting. He almost wanted to tie himself to the sofa and never leave, but in the end he did.

"See you tomorrow man" Anthony said.

"Yep, don't forget me now" Ian laughed, unsure if he was joking or not.


End file.
